


Des routes séparées

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Castiel in Purgatory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Castiel, M/M, Purgatory, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Purgatoire, Castiel a pris sa décision. Il n'en a pas parlé à Dean parce qu'il sait que celui-ci n'aurait pas compris. Loyal, confiant et indéfectible, comme toujours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des routes séparées

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Des routes séparées  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : hurt/comfort émotionnel  
> Personnages : Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 409  
> Commentaires : SPOILER Saison 8, Purgatoire. Fic écrite sur le thème "ici se séparent les routes"

C'était le moment.  
Il avait suivi Dean. Il s'était laissé porter par sa force de caractère, sa conviction. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé – ou presque ; il se souvenait de son échec retentissant lorsqu'il avait arrêté d'écouter.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il devait prendre une décision. Il devait la prendre maintenant.

Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, jamais Dean ne lâcherait sa main. Il était comme ça – une petite voix, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu, lui murmurait « son Dean » –, loyal et jusqu'au boutiste. Ça lui serrait le cœur d'être aimé à ce point. Et pourtant, combien en avaient-ils souffert tous les deux ! Combien ça avait été dur de rester ensemble, d'essayer de se protéger l'un l'autre contre l'enfer, le paradis, tout le monde...il ne se rappelait même plus comment était sa vie avant d'avoir Dean auprès de lui. Quel but pouvait-il bien poursuivre qui vaille la peine, alors qu'il ignorait à l'époque ce que c'était que d'être réellement attaché à quelqu'un ? Une présence concrète, physique, et une relation réciproque de confiance. Un lien profond, intouchable. La seule chose de pure qu'il lui restait.  
D'amour, pourrait-il dire. Mais il savait que Dean n'approuverait pas. Il n'appréciait guère de parler de ces choses-là. Il préférait les garder secrètes, ne pas y penser, ne rien admettre, borné et fier.  
Cependant, dans les moments cruciaux, ses sentiments étaient indéniables.  
Jamais il ne le laisserait ici. Il risquait d'en mourir ; il avait passé des mois à le chercher dans cet endroit dangereux, alors qu'il aurait pu fuir. Il ne l'avait pas fait, parce que, Castiel le savait – c'était même la seule chose dont il pouvait être absolument sûr –...  
Dean l'aimait. Déraisonnablement, fidèlement, sans restriction. Son Dean avait ce genre d'âme.

Alors il desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts. Le vortex aspira davantage Dean dans sa lueur aveuglante. La bourrasque qu'il émettait repoussa Castiel en arrière, les éloignant l'un de l'autre.  
Cas eut le temps de plonger dans les yeux du chasseur : il y vit l'horreur et l'incompréhension quand Dean réalisa qu'il n'allait pas le suivre, cette fois. Qu'il serait perdu à jamais.  
Il avait pris sa décision. Celle de rester seul, et peut-être de s'absoudre de ses crimes, ici, au Purgatoire, là où finissent tous les monstres de la création.  
C'était ce qu'il était. Un monstre.  
Et Dean n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés car il ne l'était pas.


End file.
